¿Quién engaña a quién?
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Jane no es alguien que sueñe despierto muy seguido, a menos que sea en su sillón. Algo debe haber pasado... y definitivamente algo relacionado con Lisbon. J/L Oneshot.


**¿Quién engaña a quién?  
Por Chiisana Minako.-**

**Notas de autor: **Este fue el primer fic que escribí de The Mentalist, (le tuve que cambiar el título porque sonaba super pastel en español xD) después de añaazos de no escribir nada. Decidí traducirlo después de una conversación con **ShunKickShunKers**, y también, recordando cómo era cuando leía fics en español y no podía leer inglés.

Estoy super oxidada escribiendo en general, y más aún en español, por irónico que sea xD.

Ojalá les guste :)

* * *

.

Está oscuro. Silencioso. Bueno, casi. Hay un leve sonido que proviene de la oficina de Teresa Lisbon. Su escritorio está ordenado, su juego de ajedrez elegantemente colocado en una pequeña mesa y su computador está apagado.

Ah, y hay un rubio consultor de pie junto a la puerta cerrada de la oficina, sus ojos enfocados en un punto cualquiera de la pared frente a él, suspirando en voz alta, su mente viajando lejos del lugar donde se encuentra. En realidad no tan lejos, ya que en lo que está pensando sucedió en esta misma oficina.

Aún no puede creerlo. ¿Está enojado? Debería, pero sorprendentemente, no lo está. ¿Intrigado? Un poco. De acuerdo, más que sólo un poco. ¿Sorprendido? Definitivamente.

¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta a tiempo?

.

.

"_¡No puedes llegar e hipnotizar sospechosos, Jane, ya te lo he dicho!"_

_Él abrió la boca para contestar pero Lisbon no lo dejó. "… es ilegal y poco profesional. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas de una vez?"_

_Era una pregunta retórica. Jane suspiró. Ella continuó regañándolo acerca de su irresponsabilidad, su indiferencia a las consecuencias, su actitud infantil…_

_Jane sabía que Lisbon no lo había dejado hablar porque sabía que él, de una forma u otra, podía usar su labia para excusarse de la situación. Su boca era peligrosa… de más de una forma._

_Así es. El consultor y la agente habían estado en una relación secreta por más de dos meses, y aunque todo lo relacionado con eso iba increíblemente bien –en realidad, sin mayores problemas- eso no significaba que Lisbon iba a perdonarle nada cuando se tratase de trabajo. Claro que no. Él diría que se volvió incluso más exigente, ya que no quería que él pensara que los 'privilegios' que tenía fuera del trabajo de alguna forma le diesen mayor libertad de acción o la hiciesen comprometer su ética de trabajo. No es que nadie supiera de su relación –al menos, nadie estaba seguro- pero ella aún así no cedía. Lamentablemente, Lisbon podía ser más terca de lo que era él, a veces._

_Mantuvieron las cosas personales fuera del trabajo, pero eso no lo detuvo de comentar acerca de lo controladora y dominante que ella llegaba a ser, sólo para ver esa mirada llena de fuego en sus ojos, característica de cuando estaba molesta. Una sonrisa presumida empezó a formarse en los labios de Jane, recordando el momento en que logró robarle un beso, cuando ella estaba sirviéndose un poco de café, o aún mejor, cuando Lisbon estuvo hablando con el encargado del correo…_

_Durante su conversación, Lisbon fue profesional, por supuesto. Pero de alguna forma, parecía que estuviese sonriendo demasiado para el gusto de Jane. Entonces, en vez de tomarla por la cintura y mirar fijamente al hombre para enfatizar el "ella es mía" (lo cual significaría que su relación quedaría al descubierto y Lisbon patearía su trasero), Jane simplemente se acercó a ellos con calma, sosteniendo un par de expedientes en las manos y adoptó una mirada más seria. Lisbon se dio vuelta hacia él, indicándole a su interlocutor que esperara un segundo, sabiendo que Jane le murmuraría algo acerca de su reciente caso. ¿Quizás el tipo de comida de "caso cerrado" que iban a comprar?_

_En vez de eso, Lisbon se sonrojó furiosamente mientras él le susurraba su última fantasía acerca de ella, una fantasía muy explícita y pervertida… en medio del cuartel general del CBI. De pronto, Lisbon olvidó de lo que estaba hablando._

_La sonrisa de Jane se agrandó._

"_¿Y qué demonios te hace gracia?" El rubio se dio cuenta que debía haber estado soñando despierto por unos minutos. Volvió su atención hacia el rostro de ella. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, su cabello ligeramente desordenado, y sus ojos fijos en él, con una mirada que reflejaba lo molesta que estaba. Demonios, se veía tan sexy sin siquiera intentarlo. "¡Maldita sea, esto no es un chiste! Eres un__—" __sus labios chocaron contra los de ella para no dejarla terminar la frase._

_Jane estaba cansado de esta discusión sin sentido –los dos sabían que la hipnosis había ayudado en gran medida a cerrar el caso mucho más rápido- y para ser sincero, él la extrañaba; mucho. Extrañaba su calor, su tacto, incluso la adorable forma en que se quejaba cuando él la despertaba y ella aún estaba medio dormida. Lisbon le había denegado acceso a cualquier 'privilegio' desde lo que hizo dos semanas atrás. Parecía ser lo único que servía como castigo –y pensar que no se iba a mezclar lo personal con el trabajo._

_Cuando Lisbon finalmente reaccionó, puso las manos en su pecho, enojada, tratando de empujarlo. Después de hacerlo más fuertemente, consiguió separarse de él un poco, lo suficiente para que él viese la intriga y la pizca de deseo escondida detrás de la furia en sus ojos verdes. Sin aliento, ella parecía tener problemas encontrando las palabras para expresar cuán irritante era él. Jadeaba suavemente, el aire saliendo a través de sus labios ligeramente separados. Jane no podía dejar de mirar su boca entreabierta. Lisbon mordió su labio inferior._

_No había vuelta atrás ahora._

_Jane eliminó la distancia entre ellos de nuevo, sus manos en el cabello de Lisbon, sus labios tocando los de ella levemente, casi en juego, luego tortuosamente lentos, instándola a que se rindiese. Lisbon aún lo estaba empujando, pero cada vez que lo hacía era con menos fuerza._

_Aún__ no le había contestado el beso; Jane tenía que admitir lo fuerte (y testaruda) que era._

_Sacando una mano del cabello de Lisbon y deslizándola hacia su cuello, Jane lamió sus femeninos labios, sintiendo cómo la respiración de ella se cortó por un segundo. Cuando alejó su rostro un poco, el de ella se hizo hacia delante instintivamente, siguiendo el rastro de su boca. Él supo que había ganado en aquel momento. Lisbon ya no lo empujaba; sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar recuperando el aliento. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Jane._

_Sin embargo, unos segundos después ella arrastró sus manos por sus anchos hombros, su pecho y suspiró fuertemente._

_Jane conocía ese tipo de 'suspiro'; podía sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo automáticamente. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, aunque no podía definir por qué. Lisbon abrió los ojos, su mirada jade encontrando la celeste de él, determinada y definitivamente agitada._

_La imagen de una traviesa chispa en sus ojos fue lo último que Jane pudo ver antes que ella lo empujase fuerte y su espalda chocara con la puerta de la oficina. Presionando su femenino cuerpo contra el suyo, Lisbon se concentró en su cuello y lo mordió lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo quejarse. Podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo con increíble fuerza y rapidez bajo sus manos, y aprovechó su estupor para deslizar una pierna entre las suyas y presionar ligeramente. Un golpe de placer y ansias lo sacudió, y de pronto recordó que podía moverse, por lo que sujetó su angosta cintura fuertemente, sus caderas, queriendo sentir más de ella._

_Era tarde, todos se habían ido, incluso los encargados de la limpieza. Estaban solos en su oficina. Su oficina cerrada con llave._

_Interesante…_

_La luz de la luna apenas podía atravesar las persianas a medio cerrar, otorgándoles la atmósfera de intimidad necesaria. Sólo penumbra, lo__s sonidos ahogados de labios besando con avidez y ansiosa fricción de tela era lo que podía percibirse. Lisbon atrapó su labio inferior entre los de ella, deslizando la chaqueta de Jane de sus hombros y volvió a atraparlo contra la pared, su excitación volviéndose evidente cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto con tanta fuerza. Fue el turno de ella de sonreír presumidamente. A ella le fascinaba sentirse así, poderosa y con control sobre él, especialmente cuando a veces parecía no poder hacerlo cuando se trataba de trabajo, pero parecía que Jane no iba a seguirla dejando controlar la situación. _

_Siempre desafiante, una de las manos de Jane viajaba hacia arriba y la otra luchaba por abrir los botones de su blusa, ya que estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Decidiendo que sería imposible si no conseguía un poco más de espacio, él rompió el beso y empezó a descender por su delicado cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y dejando un camino húmedo hacia su hombro. Lisbon se estremeció, y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Jane en venganza, aún molesta que él la conociese tan bien para hacerla 'querer' perder el control. Un murmullo que sonó mucho como 'Teresa' dejó sus labios entre besos._

_Dándose cuenta que ahora Jane tenía suficiente espacio para desabotonar su blusa y lo estaba haciendo, Lisbon abofeteó sus manos para que las quitara y arrojó el chaleco del consultor lejos, mirándolo desafiantemente a los ojos. Respirando con dificultad, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de él, los contentos azules y su pelo rubio despeinado hicieron que la expresión de ella se suavizara. Se mantuvieron así, sus piernas entrelazadas, torsos cerca pero sin tocarse, sus respiraciones mezclándose en el aire entre ellos, sin romper el contacto visual. Ella casi cambió de opinión. Jane se veía tan adorable tratando de mantener el control…_

_Lisbon se acercó más y juntó sus labios, ejerciendo una presión muy suave. Fue lento, a pesar de lo rápido que latía su corazón, y su mano izquierda acarició la mejilla de él mientras Jane reciprocaba el gesto, moviéndose con tanta gentileza como ella lo hacía. No había pelea alguna, tampoco miedos, sólo el sentir el sabor de sus labios moviéndose tan delicadamente contra los de él. Jane sabía que ella se estaba moviendo un poco aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados, pero no le importaba._

_Sin realmente querer hacerlo, ella alejó un poco su rostro del de él y observó su expresión; era como si él todavía estuviera soñando, con sus ojos aún cerrados. El masculino perfume ya cubría toda su ropa, y Lisbon respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose por unos pocos segundos en sentirlo, apoyando la frente contra la suya, antes de abrir sus ojos para nuevamente para mirarlo._

_Lisbon casi se sintió mal por hacer esto…_

_Sonaron dos consecutivos clicks metálicos._

_Casi._

Nadie creería que un mentalista fue derrotado en su propio juego por una pequeña morena que él afirmaba era transparente. Tratando de liberar su mano izquierda por enésima vez, sabía que no serviría de nada. El rubio suspiró de nuevo, mirando con odio a las esposas que lo mantenían confinado junto a la puerta. De verdad, ¿cómo pudo _no_ darse cuenta?

.

.

_Jane abrió los ojos en alarma, sólo para encontrar a Teresa Lisbon sonriendo con maldad._

_Oh sí, ella estaba muy orgullosa de sí, sosteniendo la llave de las esposas con un dedo y balanceándolas frente a Jane, justo fuera de su alcance. Lisbon nunca olvidaría la expresión de shock de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad, aunque la agente tenía que admitir que hacerlo fue bastante más difícil de lo que había pensado._

_._

_._

Él sabe que se las arregló para balbucear unas pocas palabras en su estado de shock (y de mente borrosa debido a otra parte de su anatomía), y la única respuesta de ella fue reírse suavemente.

.

.

"_Ja-ja Teresa. Muy gracioso" dijo en una voz estable, tratando de recuperar la compostura._

"_Lo intento." Respondió rápidamente, dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa, intentando no reírse._

_La agente recogió la chaqueta y el chaleco de Jane del suelo, revisando todos los bolsillos._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Jane, curioso, definitivamente con falta de costumbre de no entender qué sucede._

"_Sólo revisando," dijo Lisbon con inocencia, lanzando la ropa para que él la atrapase, lo cual hizo, aún un poco estupefacto. Tomando su propia chaqueta de donde había aterrizado, ella volvió a acercársele "y asegurándome que soy la única que puede abrirlas" le susurró, refiriéndose a las esposas, robándole un beso en los labios antes de irse._

Lisbon ignoró todas sus protestas y simplemente se fue. Bueno, en cualquier caso, él _sabía_ que ella volvería en un par de horas, antes que cualquier persona entrase al piso. No arriesgaría su reputación por una tonta broma pesada. Al menos sabía eso.

¿Cuándo fue que el aprendiz se convirtió en el maestro? Lisbon sabía que él estaba usando sus encantos –más bien seduciéndola- para escapar de la pelea y se las arregló para hacer que le saliese el tiro por la culata. Incluso se aseguró que él no tuviese nada en los bolsillos para forzar la cerradura de las esposas. Lisbon aprendía rápido.

Pero él también.

Jane se acomodó mejor en la silla que logró conseguir hace una hora –después de torcer su cuerpo de tal forma que un gimnasta hubiera estado orgulloso- y miró a las brillantes esposas que lo mantenían cautivo. Su mente estaba empezando a vislumbrar algo malvado y formulándolo desde ya.

Sonrió enigmáticamente.

Prepárate, Teresa Lisbon. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

.

.

* * *

Y, ¿qué tal?

Sentíos libre de decirme :D


End file.
